In the nude
by theycallmesenpai
Summary: Makoto goes to pick up Haru for school but finds him in the bath naked? makoharu smut.


Makoto walked into Haru's house. Already making his way to the bathroom where sure enough, a basket of discarded clothes was lying. He chuckled softly to himself and opened the door leading to the bath.

"I am coming in!" He walked toward's the bath and greeted Haru with an outstretched hand. "Good morning, Haru-chan."

Haru grabbed Makoto's hand and held onto it. Makoto pulled gently, waiting for Haru to pull himself up, but to his surprise, Haru kept a firm grip on him.

"What's wrong?" Makoto looked at their connected hands worryingly. Usually Haru would tell him to 'drop the chan', but he guessed maybe his friend was just tired.

"Har-"

"Makoto."

Makoto looked at Haru's face. Was it just his imagination, or did Haru sound... flustered.

"Yes?" Makoto looked at Haru's shifting eyes. It seemed like he kept on glancing down at the water?

"Is something wrong? Were you in here for too long? I told you that you cant stay in hot water for too long, or else your going to get dizzy." Now that Makoto looked at Haru's face. He did look rather flushed.

"Makoto!" Haru called out Makoto's name a little louder, trying to get his attention.

"What is it?" Makoto was now beginning to get confused at Haru's strange behavior. He looked at Haru's face, trying to see if he could sense anything, but all he was met with was the same glancing that Haru was doing earlier.

"What's wro-... Oh." Makoto finally looked into the water to find a semi-hard, naked Haru.

"Let me uhh... give you some space." Makoto began to shuffle out of the room, trying to hide the growing bulge in his pants.

"Stay." Haru panted heavily. Makoto slowly turned his head trying to keep the front of his lower body away from Haru's eyes.

"Haru, I-I don't think that you would want me to stay." Makoto began walking out of the room, but before he could reach the door, he heard the sound of moving water.

"Makoto please... stay." Haru had his arms wrapped around Makoto's back. With his full body pressed against the larger boy, Haru knew his erection was poking his best friends thigh, but he was already at his limit. Just the fantasies about his green eyed friend pounding into him was no longer enough.

He needed **more**. He needed the real thing.

"I need you Makoto. I want you." Haru had the urge to move his hand to Makoto's crotch, but he also didn't want to force his friend. He was about to pull away, but he stopped when he heard a low growl. He felt and heard the low vibrations coming from Makoto's back.

Suddenly, as if something snapped in Makoto, Haru was pushed against the wall in a rough kiss. He greedily drunk it all in, letting Makoto's hot tongue explore his mouth. Makoto pushed Haru closer against the wall and separated his legs with his knee. With Makoto's knee between his legs, Haru adjusted himself so that he could get some friction for his throbbing erection.

Makoto felt the heat from Haru's thighs as the blue eyed boy rode his leg. Unable to stand the urge, Makoto lifted Haru so that he was straddling his waist. Quickly and quite dangerously they made their way to Haru's bedroom in an intense make out. Makoto threw Haru down onto the bed and stared at the naked figure in front of him. Haru stared evenly back at him, slowly opening his legs in an inviting manner. Makoto undid his tie and threw it on the floor. Next was his jacket and shirt, leaving him in school uniform pants. Haru crawled towards Makoto on all fours and grabbed his waist so that the zipper of his pants was in front of his face. Keeping his eyes connected to Makoto's, he slowly bit the zipper and used his mouth to open Makoto's fly.

Makoto sucked in a deep breath as Haru licked him through his boxers. "Ne Haru, you don't have to."

"I want to." Haru teasingly licked Makoto's length through his boxers, leaving a wet trail in the fabric. Tilting his head, he carefully nibbled the length all the way to the head. Deciding that it was enough teasing, he peeled Makoto's pants off so that Makoto was standing almost naked at the edge of the bed while he was on his hands and knees. Almost as if opening a present, he pulled down the boxers to reveal Makoto's long throbbing cock. Running a finger along the underside all the way to the sensitive head, he gathered the pre-cum leaking out of it and licked it clean off his fingers. "I want this in me." He mumbled as he licked the whole length up and down. With no warning, he stuck the whole member in his mouth. Makoto's hands grabbed Haru's hair as he thrust softly inside.

"Harder." Haru breathed out as he pushed Makoto deeper into his mouth. Makoto nodded and picked up the pace with his thrusts, mouth fucking Haru for the first time in real life. Only in his dreams had he thought about this, and now that it was actually happening he was not going to forget any moment.

"I am close Haru. Ah... Ahh!" With a few more thrusts he pulled out and squirt his hot liquid onto Haru's face. Haru gathered the cum onto his finger and licked it clean, immediately getting Makoto hard again.

Almost as if in a trance, Makoto pushed Haru back onto the bed and loomed over the small body under him. "Now it's your turn." He whispered fiercely into Haru's ear. Haru shuddered and opened his legs. Makoto nibbled Haru's ears then slowly made his way down to his chest. Testing it out, he gently sucked on one of Haru's nipples, earning him a loud moan.

"Your really sensitive aren't you?" Makoto growled against Haru's chest.

Haru nodded eagerly and arched his back to get Makoto to pay attention to his nipples again.

Wanting to hear more of Haru, Makoto nibbled on Haru's nipple and pinched the other with his hand. Taking turns on each one, when he finally lifted himself up Haru was a red shaking mess.

"Please..." He whimpered trying to get _any_ friction against his cock.

"Of course." Makoto smiled and kissed his way down to Haru's hips. He lifted Haru's legs and bit each thigh, leaving a nice ring on each. Grabbing the base of the decent sized cock, Makoto started pumping Haru until he came in his hand. Makoto used the cum to circle Haru's twitching hole.

"Do you want me to be inside of here?" He pushed tip his finger in Haru's hole, but quickly pulled it out.

Haru whimpered at the teasing that he was finding oh so sexy. "Yes I want all of you in me. All of it."

Makoto nodded and kissed Haru's forehead. "Do you have any lube?"

Haru nodded and opened the drawer on his dresser. After some messy searching he handed Makoto an almost empty bottle.

"You've used alot of this haven't you?" Makoto flicked his tongue over each of Haru's perked up nipples.

Haru's moaned at the sudden contact. "Yes. Always thinking of you." He breathed out.

Makoto smiled to himself and applied a generous amount to his fingers. "That's what I wanted to hear." Slowly he stretched Haru out, scissoring his fingers to get Haru ready for him.

"M-makoto that's enough." Haru moaned as Makoto added a third finger. "I need you in me **now**."

"Now now don't be so impatient." Makoto grabbed Haru and flipped him over so that he was on all fours. He pushed Haru's arms down so that his ass was in the air.

"I am going to savor this." Makoto brought his mouth to Haru's ass and started lapping it over his hole.

"Ah Makoto!" Haru screamed.

Makoto added a finger and opened Haru up so that he could plunge his tongue deeper inside him.

"Makoto please! I need you! Now!" Haru didn't care how desperate he sounded, he just wanted to be filled with Makoto. To be senseless and feel the release that he needed so bad. To be closer.

"Turn around." Makoto pulled himself away from Haru, and watched him turn himself around so that he was lying back down on the bed. Grabbing his ankles, Makoto lifted Haru's legs onto his shoulders and applied lube to his erection.

"Are you ready?"

Haru nodded and relaxed his body. Makoto aligned his dick with Haru's hole and slowly entered him. Haru's back arched at the stinging pleasure that came with Makoto.

Makoto was staring at Haru, making sure he was okay. "Are you okay? Do I pull out?"

Haru shook his head and wrapped his arms around Makoto's neck, bringing his mouth to Makoto's ear. "I want you to fuck me so hard Makoto."

Makoto nodded and slammed his full length into Haru.

"Nnnnghh." Haru felt drool fall down his mouth as Makoto pounded into him. The pleasure was more than he imagined, and more than he could handle. It seemed that every thrust Makoto made slammed straight into his prostate. "Makoto I-I am I- am gonna come." Waves of pleasure hit Haru as he had his orgasm. Makoto following soon after.

"Haru I am sorry I didn't pull out." Makoto slid out of Haru and watched his cum drip out of Haru's still twitching hole.

"Let's go clean you up. Oh god I shouldn't have been so rough. I even left marks. Haru I am so so sor-"

"Makoto."

Makoto stopped talking and looked down at Haru.

"I love you." Haru brought his hand up and caressed Makoto's face. "I love you so much."

Makoto smiled and lay down next to Haru. He wrapped his arms around his lover and pulled him close to his chest. "I love you too Haru."

* * *

 **A/N: OH MY GOD. This is my first smut. First one oh gosh...**

 **I was giggling and screaming the whole time, I swear.**

 **Gosh it was so fun.**

 **Anyway I hope I did a good job and I hope you all enjoyed.**

 **UAAAGHHHHHH**

 **should i make more? idk idk**


End file.
